Evolution: A Hero's Becoming
by Minipa
Summary: Evolution, a term used to describe the adaptations through successive generations. Quirks wasn't just a spontaneous decision made by god, it was mankind growing their claws. Against what? The new generation of heroes shall find out, in a battle between predator and prey, man and evil. Canon divergent, canon expansion, fusion with another world.
1. Prologue - Might of Heroes

**Prologue - Might of Heroes**

 **I normally do the speech thought thing but I'm sure most of you already know.**

 **Anyways, this idea has been boiling in my head for awhile, a world fusion between OPM and BNHA, with canon divergence and expansion. Some characters imported from other franchises but not their entire narrative because that many main characters just completely fuck up a story and make it into a jumbled mess of blah.**

 **Before we start however, I want to just leave some notes because some people will probably get confused about it when the time comes.**

 **Feel free to skip the notes though as they are not needed to understand the plot, they might answer some questions you might have later though.**

 **Note 1: OPM characters/monsters feel much stronger than BNHA characters (even with All Might), so power scaling will have to be fixed - especially Saitama (like I know he's a joke character and all, he's still going to be immensely strong, just not comedically broken and will have actual limits). I'm going to nerf OPM characters and buff BNHA characters, so the power scaling is at a midway point. Ex. Saitama's absolute highest strength is what he displayed against Boros with maybe some cutbacks on destructive power. I'm still going to keep his attack names though. Ex 2. Endeavor can generate fire power that will equal if not surpass Genos's original power.**

 **Note 2: There are some changes to certain people's quirks - not completely different quirks but more like being more imaginative mechanics wise and maybe an extra technicality here and there. Not going to spoil it here but if you really want to know just PM me.**

 **Note 3: I'll be honest here, there are some changes I will be doing to some characters/quirks simply because I think it would be cool/funny. These changes aren't important to the plot. No spoilers for people but PM if you want to know.**

 **Note 4: All the characters will be in character (my best efforts in doing this) - not just a replica of canon but based around their core traits/values, any changes I make I will try to make as reasonable as possible based on difference narratives or circumstances - which means no gay Bakugo/Todoroki or edgelord murderer Izuku (sorry kids).**

 **Note 5: Just to let you know, there are GREAT shifts in motivation, mainly in the Villain's side. Considering the premise and the main antagonists changed, it will reflect in some of the characters.**

 **Note 6: The main perspective of the story will be my OC(s), and this story is an OC-Centric, BNHA x OPM world fusion, Canon divergent, and Canon expansion. The focus will likely shift to some other main characters as I'm not a big fan of pure 1** **st** **first person stories.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: MAKE SURE TO READ AT 1/2 SETTING FOR BEST PARAGRAPH SETTING - This is so your eyes don't get strained on wider screens having to read a long-ass sentence from edge to edge.**

* * *

We all know that story, of the bioluminescent baby born in Qing Qing, China. From that occurrence, the arrival of those born with supernatural abilities came, seemingly out of random. What was a human? What was a limit? The definition of such words became unclear as society fell into chaos from the emergence of powers, called 'quirks.'

Laws became empty words, and crime seemingly exploded overnight. Destruction was brought to all corners of the globe until those who chose to fight for the side of good repelled them, pushing them back into the shadows.

Soon, a fragile peace blanketed the world; people all over began asking, why did these quirks appear? Why now? Why after all this time? Humanity has adapted through natural selection and countless small changes because there was something outside, something in the environment that would make survival difficult or impossible without such a change.

So what? What could have possibly warranted such a drastic evolution?

 _Why?_

 _How?_

The questions that was in the minds of everyone will soon be answered, but in a form no one could possibly be ready for.

* * *

 **15 YEARS PRIOR TO CANON**

* * *

 _Breaking news: The towering scaled creature the authorities are describing as some sort of 'sky dragon' remains uncontested in its rampage across the Asian continents._

 _No accurate descriptions of the monster have been made of yet as the storm that seemed to follow its movements are preventing all attempts made to take a picture._

 _*Bzzt*_

 _-dreds of heroes have already fell victim to its overwhelming strength, hundreds of thousands of civilian fatalities have been reported, and millions more were reported injured or missing._

 _Even China's greatest hero, Shen Long, was only able to injure the flying monstrosity, forcing it to move towards the East, before being beaten out of commission._

 _The military, despite their greatest efforts, are unable to do any damage whatsoever to the beast a-_

 _*Bzzt*_

 _-rities have already begun a mass evacuation on all major cities and its surrounding areas as it seems that the projected path of destruction from the monster will go straight through South Korea, into the Sea of Japan, through the cities of Kyoto, Nagoya, as well as Tokyo all within the next hour. It is very unlikely that any sizable portion of the metropolitan population will be able to escape the danger zones._

 _Experts are unsure as exactly why this monster has chosen now to attack with such force. No clues have been given on this seemingly unprovoked assault, any resistance made by the militaries of each passing nation has only ended in fail-_

 _*Bzzt*_

 _-eroes are all ordered by the Japanese government to not engage the monster. They are hoping that it will simply pass through the cities in a straight path into the Pacific if no resistance is offered during its move. Th-_

 _*Bzzt*_

 _-ple are wondering why All Might is not sent to deal with the threat, could it possibly be that the officials are not sure if he was capable of winn-_

 _Click._

A large figure, easily over two meters tall, smiled through gritted teeth as he stood up from his chair, making his way towards the balcony to his side.

"Are you going to go, Toshinori?" _Yes._

The blonde hero, covered from head to toe with pure muscle, looked down towards an elderly man dressed in a loose-fitting yellow costume.

"I can't just ignore it anymore, Gran Torino, this order be _damned_." All Might looked towards the west where a violent thunderstorm could be seen in the distance, contrasting the blazing determination within him. _They won't be able to get away, tens of millions will perish._

The older man, easily less than half the height of his student, looked as if he was going to stop him, before relenting with a sigh.

"Normally… I would object," despite his calm demeanor, Toshinori could tell his teacher was in great turmoil just speaking his next words, "but with Shen's defeat, you're probably the only one on this side of the world that stands a chance against something like that."

 _I know. I have to do this._

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to, Toshinori." Gran looked up at his old student with a challenging glare. "But that's how you are, once you have your heart set on something, nothing in the world would be able to stop you."

The two men simply stared at one another, before All Might turned back towards the oncoming storm.

"If I don't come back-"

The elderly hero zoomed from where he was, kicking All Might straight in the cheek. "Don't even _think_ about something like that!" Gran's outrage shocked All Might, but in reality, it really shouldn't.

 _That's right… I can't lose, I can't let that flame be extinguished!_

"Gra-"

"Don't Gran Torino me! Just… get going, and once you get back, we're going to have a _long_ discussion about this recklessness of yours!"

All Might simply smiled and nodded.

 _Believe me, if there was another way, I would happily sit here and follow the laws, but I won't let millions die because I decided to do so._

Wordlessly, All Might opened the glass doors leading to the balcony. With a final look to his mentor, he leaped from the building, quickly disappearing towards the horizon.

* * *

All Might took great care in moving out of the city area; he knew that if he travelled at full speed right away, he likely would have annihilated a couple blocks just from the wind pressure.

 _This should be far enough._

With that thought, his muscles tensed up, generating power unmatched even by the greatest creations of man.

 **BOOOOOMM!**

A massive crater formed from where he leaped, sonic boom after sonic boom resounded throughout the landscape as All Might propelled himself through the air in hypersonic speeds. Every single kick he made seemed to distort the immediate space as he blasted straight through the skies.

 _After this, there'll be no turning back._

Within seconds, All Might reached the western coast of Japan. Despite the rampaging tides, the cacophony of thunder, and the sound of torrential rain, he could feel a sense of serenity. Amidst all the chaos, something in his gut told him that he would win, and that only made him smile that much more.

With a final look towards his home, he jumped towards the center of the oncoming superstorm.

Time seemed to slow down as he approached the spiraling mass of clouds in the distance. Despite his prior determination, he started truly thinking about what he was actually up against. For ever since he became the #1 hero, there wasn't any individual, villain or otherwise, that could challenge him. Even the heroes that ranked right under him in the global rankings could not best him, especially in terms of pure power. Shen Long, a world-class Chinese hero whose quirk allowed him to transform into a dragon, was only able to injure the beast, before being beaten… in a single shot.

 _What if I lose?_

All Might gritted his teeth, all while keeping his trademark smile. No! He couldn't think like that, if he truly failed, there would be no one left to stop this monster. It would be free to annihilate everything and everyone; humanity itself could possibly even face extinction… _damn it, thinking about this will do me no good._

"It doesn't matter now, I'll just have to fight what-"

 **SLAM!**

"ARRGGHH!"

The hero was now shooting towards the ocean at breakneck speeds, the sounds of nature easily masking the movements of his adversary.

 _Damn!_

Righting himself in midair, All Might kicked the air below him as hard as he could, shooting himself back towards the cloud that made his descent look like slow motion. Below him, the ocean displaced as if a mountain was slammed right onto its surface.

 _W-what is that thing?_ Directly above, was some sort of multi-limbed eldritch monstrosity that looked nothing like a 'sky dragon.' Dozens of scaled tentacles protruded out of the thunderclouds, each one large enough to easily pick up a frigate and snap it in half. If All Might didn't believe in living nightmares before… then he definitely did now. **(1)**

 _How can something like this possibly exist?_

All Might shook his head, dismissing the question. It didn't matter just where and how this absolute terror came to Earth, but whatever it was, he had to stop _-_ no - _end_ this thing no matter what.

The taste of metal saturated his mouth. _Curses._ He had been bleeding from a busted lip, but the feeling of pelting rain completely masked the constant flow of red liquid down his chin. Wiping the blood with his hand, All Might shot towards his opponent.

 _It already took first blood, I won't be caught off guard again!_

"CALIFORNIA **SMASH**!"

Despite not being able to see the main body, All Might simply used one of his more powerful attacks towards the whirling mass of flesh. The accompanying wind pressure easily blasted away all the rain, clouds, and even caused tidal waves to form in the sea miles below.

 _W-w-what?_

Words could not simply do the beast in front of him justice. What he saw barely scratched the surface on what he thought he was dealing with. The spiraling clouds that had obscured his sight of the monster were all blasted away, creating a massive hole in the storm, revealing the sun shining from above.

All Might stared at the _… thing_ , in front of him, and whatever it was, it stared right back, with its hundreds of grossly misshapen eyes _._

 **SCCCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH!**

The monster didn't seem happy from what he did, if the orbs of energy that was being charged from every single mouth, orifice, and opening was of any indication. The hero was forced to evade several miles to the side to avoid the multitude of beams that converged on his pervious location.

 _It's still looking at me._ All Might tightened his fists as he noticed that each and every one of its eyes followed his movements perfectly despite travelling at his speed. The mass of tentacles and flesh began floating towards the determined hero, a murderous red glint present from the monster's glare.

 _So, it can read my movements, but can't move fast itself…_

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

All Might's thoughts were interrupted by the chain of explosions just before the horizon, his eyes widening at the sheer destruction the monster was capable of with such a casual attack.

Despite that, the muscled hero was able to get a good estimate of the monster's strength from their brief exchange. While it was no doubt deadly, All Might knew, that victory was graspable.

"It's all right now," he told himself through his own fear.

"Why?" Steeling his will and emptying his mind, All Might _charged._

"Because I am Here!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Sea of Japan**

* * *

"Takuya, fly faster! We have to get this on camera!" A middle-aged man, bald and short, wearing an All Might jacket screamed at his helicopter pilot while a younger man beside him tried his best to hold onto a studio camera.

"Mr. Miku, this is madness! This chopper is not _meant_ to be flying int-"

"I DON'T CARE, someone called from the office saying they saw All Might flying towards the dragon!" The bald man simply shot into the cockpit, before taking out a pair of binoculars to see ahead.

"W-we were supposed to be filming the evacuation… what happened?" The man complained, a bead of snot dripping down because of the horizontal rain that easily found its way into the interior.

Seconds later, the bald manager dropped his binoculars and pointed towards a bright patch of sky, "LOOK! I can see something there!"

"Got it, Mr. Miku!" The pilot replied, before flying to get a better view of whatever was being hidden from sight from the lower-reaching clouds.

Instantly, the camera man extended a stand on the side of the helicopter and placed the large camera right on top.

"Cam 1 ready and recording!"

"…"

"Mr. Miku?"

The camera man, who was busy finishing setting up his equipment, poked his head into the cockpit to check on the others, only to see the blood drain completely from their faces. He was curious sure, but something inside told him not to look if he wished to keep his sanity.

But he did.

Normally, to scream would be a natural reaction when seeing something terrifying. They tried, but they couldn't make a single sound. The pure, unadulterated terror that filled each man to the brim paralyzed them to the core. It was as if they gazed at a predator so far above them that they could not help but completely lose all hope of living. Even ending their own lives would have been considered the better choice if it meant escaping the knowledge itself that something like this existed in the vast world.

That was a feeling shared by all who bothered to watch.

 **CRRASSSH!**

The three man were shocked out of their stupor as the monster was sent hurtling through the skies just past their helicopter, a lone figure, barely more than an ant in comparison, flew towards it like a inextinguishable flare.

"W-w-w-wh," The camera man began, but failed to get the words out.

"F-follow t-t-them!" Mr. Miku was barely able to stand, for his knees were unresponsive. It took every ounce of his slowly recovering strength just to get the words out.

"A-a-are you i-insane?! We have to get away!" The pilot began to turn away from the fight, but found a hand gripping his shoulder tighter than it had any right to.

"N-No!"

The pilot stared into his manager's eyes, seeing the terror reflected in himself.

"I k-know you are scared, believe me, I am _this_ close to soiling myself. But we have a duty!" The middle-aged man began, pointing towards the back and forth onslaught occurring right outside the windows.

"All Might is fighting out there all alone!"

The other two men looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Whether he wins, or _god forbid_ , loses! We have to let him know the whole world is with him!" Miku could tell his workers were still not convinced.

"Sure, we could turn away in safety, but where are we going to go?!" With every word he spoke, he found a bit of his fear trickling away.

"It would come for us anyway… and the only thing we would be able to do, is to resign ourselves to our fates." In response, the two younger man simply looked down, turmoil written on their face.

"So you know what? If we're going to lose, we lose, _together._ If we win, then we win, _together!_ " The two men looked up at him, fear slowly disappearing from their faces.

"Besides, if, _\- no -_ , _when_ All Might wins, someone will have to carry him back to Japan!"

Silence filled the aircraft, the sounds of ambient thunder resounding everywhere around them.

The camera man smiled, walking towards the camera shakily, before giving a thumbs up.

"Together."

After doing the same, the pilot turned towards the controls, and tightened his seat belt.

"You got it, Mr. Miku."

Despite his still-shaking hands, the pilot flew towards the battle, with the cameraman catching every exchange with laser-sharp focus.

* * *

"ARRGH!" All Might screamed as the monster's constant blue beams grazed his side. The valiant hero was covered in blood from head to toe, it just barely hid the dozens of bruises and burn marks accompanying his disintegrating costume. Every part of him hurt, and the likelihood of him perishing from this battle, win or lose, just seemed more and more possible. No matter what, even if he was going to die, he would be sure to take this monstrosity down with him.

All might weaved around the attacks coming at him from every direction; despite their speeds, the hero's honed battle instincts from training with his mentor all those years back allowed him to predict their trajectories.

 _Thank you, Gran Torino._

"New York **Smash!** "

All Might landed a powerful punch straight onto one of the creature's grotesques eyes, causing the million tons of flesh to fly through the sky. As he prepared to follow it, he noticed something standing out from the corner of his vision.

 _Is that… a helicopter? And it's not even military?!_

"…"

No, no, no! There wasn't supposed to be anyone here! How can someone be stupid enough to actually come out here of all places! Now he had to be careful on where he landed his strikes, any uncontrolled move could send his spectators straight into the sea.

 _Those reporters are absolute madmen!_

Refocusing on the monster, All Might followed it despite his injuries. Of course, his opponent didn't look any better. What used to be dozens of metallic tentacles was now accompanied by a fair share of stumps, and the once menacing field of eyes that stared into his very soul was now filled with bloodied holes.

 _Damn!_ He was quickly running out of steam, and if he kept this going for too long, the monster might out-last him and end up making its way to Japan. No matter what, he could _not_ let that happen! Previously, he had been careful on playing offense and defense, but now, he had to end it quick.

 _I'll just use 'that.'_

Once again, All Might kicked himself towards the eldritch being, lifting his arm to block a retaliatory strike from one of its remaining tentacles. Evading another dozen strikes, All Might saw a brief opening in the creature's defense.

"Say your prayers, monster!" The attacking hero shot straight through the wall of tentacles the monster had to protect its main body, before delivering the first strike of many.

" **Texas!** " A right hook.

 **"Louisiana!"** A left.

 **"Arkansas!"** A right again.

Every punch was delivered with killer intent, for the monster flew back with every punch. All Might easily followed its movements, jumping from one side of the hulking wall of flesh to the other to take advantage of its momentum.

 **"Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Virginia, North Carolina!"** Every strike increased in ferocity, forcing the beast back and forth in the air. Despite its power, it could do nothing in the face of such overwhelming speed.

 **"South Carolina, Georgia, Florida!"** The final punch of the series forced the monster towards the skies; All Might easily made his way past it, before kicking himself towards the skyrocketing mound of blood and gore.

" **CONFEDERATE SMASH!"** The final punch shook the area from horizon to horizon. The clouds were knocked away for at least a dozen miles, and the beast was sent hurtling down to the sea.

 _I guess that's that…_

A beat.

 **"** ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ **!" (2)**

A roar that was as inhuman as it came resounded from just above the sea. _No!_ All Might looked down to see the beast had righted itself, a final eye that filled the entirety of its main body had opened, a menacing blue glow emitting from the dead center. The hero looked behind him just to see the whirling helicopter barely able to keep itself flying from the winds generated from his punch. _I tried my best to be careful too!_

Dozens of strategies went through his mind, he could easily dodge and deliver a final blow to the monster, but the people behind him would no doubt die. _Stupid, stupid media!_

"ALL MIGHT!" **(3)**

His eyes widened as he looked back towards the chopper, he could barely make shape of a man trying his best to hold on.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!"

Of course, the choice was clear from the beginning. Sacrifice innocents to defeat a monster? _Never._ Looking back down at his tentacled adversary, which had nearly finished charging, his smile became wider than it had before.

With a final look of assurance to the men behind, he shouted. "NEVER FEAR! WHY?"

Flashing his smile, he gave them one final thumbs up.

" **BECAUSE I AM HERE!** "

With that, he shot towards the beast, the flames of One For All burning so bright it made him look like a star even amidst the quickly-disappearing sunshine.

 _Brace…_

The massive beam of pure destruction hit him at full force, forcing him to cross his arms in front of his face to protect his eyes. Of course, that wasn't enough to slow him down; the laser split into two with him in center, dissipating into the distance while avoiding the helicopter behind him.

All Might grunted through the pain; if he wasn't feeling it before, then he certainly was now. It felt as if every cell in his body was being shot straight into the sun, he could feel his skin peeling away despite mustering all the energy available to him to protect himself.

 _Just a bit longer!_

The #1 hero showed no signs of slowing down, his body was still holding on and he was sure the monster was using the last of its strength as well.

 _Wha-_

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG **HHHHHHHHH"** A desperate cry of pain filled the skies as the burn doubled, tripled, and quadrupled in intensity, his skin burning off and revealing the blackening muscle fibers underneath. His hero suit may be completely shredded, but it only served to strengthen his will. **(4)**

 **CCCRASH!**

All Might's body slammed into the monster's center eye, causing it to recoil in pain, stopping the attack.

 _This is my final smash!_

Uncrossing his arms, All Might pushed the flames of One For All to its maximum, feeling it burn in his body while coalescing on his extended right hand. All the powers cultivated by his predecessors flowed within him, aching to be released once again.

Closing his fist, the entire shine from his body focused like a singular star on an everlasting night sky, before closing in on his target.

" **UNITED!** " The monster could do nothing as it felt the fatal force moving in.

 **"STATES OF!"** Contact.

 **"SMASH!"** Within a fraction of a fraction of a second, the force of thousand suns shot straight through the monster, blasting a hole in where its main eyes used to be, before sending it into the sea floor. The impact forced the surrounding waters to fly past the clouds as the sea was split for hundreds of miles. Monstrous waves exploded out with him as the epic center, surprisingly, the helicopter that followed him all this time evaded the brunt of the force.

 _Thank god…_ All Might's final thought trailed off as he felt darkness overtake him.

...

The entire world let go a collective breath of relief as the monster's demise was made to all. It was then, the camera cut out, the fate of their hero remaining unknown.

* * *

 **All over the world**

* * *

 _Breaking News: All Might stands victorious! The world's #1 hero set to make a full recovery!_

…

 _Cheers for All Might! Beacon of humanity! Slayers of monsters!_

…

 _The conclusion of the greatest battle of monsters since the age of the first hero! A decisive victory for humanity!_

…

While it was indeed true, the scale of such a battle had not been seen since the days of the monster king, this only meant that powers that remained in the shadows for over 200 years have begun to stir.

All Might's victory may have brought the world of heroes into a Golden Age, but despite that, it was only a precursor. A precursor to a peace that would be short lived, for this battle was but the opening act, of a much greater and sinister plot.

For every man, woman, and child that saw their victory, a monster saw their defeat.

Monsters didn't like losing.

No, not at all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 Finished! Next Chapter - First Beginnings**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **(1): I had Azathoth from Cthulhu Mythos in mind when I wrote about the monster (although not tentacle-y to that extreme). The actual Mythos series will be an existing franchise inside my BNHA world as well, and will surely be referenced with a real life eldritch being :)**

 **(2): This is basically just a clusterfuck of every possible roar, screech, and scream imaginable. I think this is how the kids in the Fate fandom write Berserker's screams from Fate/Stay Night.**

 **(3): Lots of parallels between this battle and AFO vs All Might, I'll be honest I basically finished the battle scene before realizing, oh crap there was the injured woman and a flying helicopter doing the same thing. However, I decided to keep it as it is because even with the unconscious inspiration, I feel the scenes are fine :D! Also, the way my story is going, as well as the change in premise, the real battle (if you could call what will happen one) between AFO and All Might will likely go very differently :)**

 **(4): If anyone wonders if he's naked - yeah, he is completely butt naked when being carried off by the helicopter, and you got it! His All Mighty dick was hanging out past his knees XD**

 **Special thanks to the dude that wrote Yesterday from Upon the stair, 'A beat' is SUPER awesome to use in describing dramatic pauses.**

 **PM for questions about story please!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and how not to suck shit at writing]**

 **[A Noble World]**

 **Don't read that Naruto/One Piece one, it's complete trash but I'm too much of a pusillanimous to delete it.**

 **Like this to die instantly :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


	2. CH1 - First Beginnings

**Chapter 1 - First Beginnings**

 _Breaking News: All Might stands victorious! The world's #1 hero set to make a full recovery!_

…

 _Cheers for All Might! Beacon of humanity! Slayers of monsters!_

…

 _The conclusion of the greatest battle of monsters since the age of the first hero! A decisive victory for humanity!_

…

While it was indeed true, the scale of such a battle had not been seen since the days of the monster king, this only meant that powers that remained in the shadows for over 200 years have begun to stir.

All Might's victory may have brought the world of heroes into a Golden Age, but despite that, it was only a precursor. A precursor to a peace that was short lived, for this battle was but the opening act, of a much greater and sinister plot.

For every man, woman, and child that saw the victory, a monster saw their defeat.

Monsters didn't like to lose.

No, not at all.

* * *

 **2 Years prior to Canon**

* * *

 _How many times have I watched that video?_

The battle between All Might and the monster dubbed 'Azathoth,' - its namesake from the Cthulhu Mythos book series - _books that I really should NOT have read -_ had basically been the turning point of recent history. Everyone knew of the monster race, and everyone has either watched the 10+-billion-view video or knew about the battle between All Might and the monster. To have such a powerful one seemingly show up out of nowhere was very… weird _\- or absolutely horrifying._

Despite knowing the monstrosity he watched in the video was defeated, dead, and at the bottom of the sea, it made it no less of an absolute horror.

 _How did All Might even LOOK at that thing?_

Honestly, no matter how _anybody_ looked at it, life after the victory wasn't any easier than it was before, in fact, it was probably a _lot_ harder. You could just be walking down the beach, sand monster. Casual stroll in the forest? Nope, tree monster. Heck, even if you just wanted to go dump garage, nope, random lizardmen popping out of the sewers.

It was really stupid, thinking about it now. What if one somehow managed to get into his house?

"…"

 _No, no! Don't think about that stuff!_ Slapping himself in the face, he slouched back onto his office chair, and began dragging blue boxes over his screen in boredom.

 _What should I do now?_

He continuously twirled around in his chair, occasionally staring out the window beside his bed. Homework was already done, he did some practice earlier, and he already ate dinner. There was maybe a good five hours before he usually went to bed, so he had to find _some_ way to entertain himself.

Stopping his spin, Ghonja looked up to the two posters he had on the wall; one of All Might, and one of a similar-looking yet far less muscular man with a cane - _his cousin, Toshinori Yagi_.

What would they do to alleviate boredom?

 _HA HA HA! DRINK THE FRUITY FRUIT 5 HOUR ENERGY AND YOU'LL BE JUST AS STRONG AS ME! - All Might_ …Yeah no, I hate those stupid commercials that pop up when I'm trying to watch a video. _And the drink tastes like straight dog piss._

 _Do what you can - Toshinori._ Do what you can. Ghonja remembered that phrase ever since he said it during an interview. It meant that it's good to rest and to not go over your limits so you don't hurt yourself… _I think._ **[1]**

 _Maybe I should actually try to do something producti-_

"Ghonja! What are you doing!" A voice came from the entrance of his room.

 _Crap it's my Grandpa! Don't tell me…_

"Um… studying?"

With that reply, Ghonja saw the same look on Grandpa's face as the time he had to break into his own house through the window because he dropped his keys into the sewer just to discover the door wasn't even locked.

"I bought this computer for you because you said you needed it for _homework!_ " _Shit, shit, shit! I really thought I locked the door!_

"I'm training my patience by doing nothing?"

"…"

That was not the right thing to say. _Definitely not_. His Grandpa had his fists clench tighter and tighter, the veins on his forehead popping out in rage.

"BOY I'LL SHOW YOU TRAINING RIGHT THIS MOMENT IF YOU DON'T GO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

"But I already did for like an hour when I got home-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE, BOY?! IF YOU ARE NOT OUTSIDE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS-" Ghonja's eyes darted from his Grandpa's then to the hammer that he was currently holding… right above the new router.

 _OH SHI-_

Instantly, Ghonja jumped out of his chair, running for the door leading downstairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going out!" _Jesus Christ! 2 Boys in one session? He is really, really mad._

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE HOUSE UNTIL NIGHT FALLS BOY, IF I SEE YOU TRY TO SNEAK IN THEN YOU GET TO PLAY THE I-AM-HOMELESS GAME!"

 _ALRIGHTY then._

* * *

 _My Grandpa is such a dictator, does he think we're in a war or something? SO stupid._

Ghonja looked back towards his house; it certainly wasn't a mansion, but at least it had a rather large backyard. Four stories, barely four meters wide at its widest, his house resembled more of a vertical rectangle than an actual house with shingles or gutters or basically any house-y aesthetics.

Turning back, Ghonja looked towards a section of the backyard completely covered with rocks of various sizes.

 _If I'm stuck out here, might as well do SOMETHING…_

The question is, what should he even do? Sure, he lifted some rocks with his quirk but now he was tired and really didn't want to do anything; BUT, his grandpa probably wouldn't even let him in for a good three hours, considering it's almost Summer.

Making his way to one of the largest rocks - _this weighs about 100kg if I recall_ \- Ghonja enveloped his hand with a purple aura, furrowing his brows in concentration before the spherical stone was covered by the same glow. The moment it left the ground, he began to feel pressure all over his body.

 _Okay, a little bit higher…and, NOW._ Pushing the leftover strength had left, Ghonja forced the rock across the garden, causing it to land with a loud, dull thud.

 _Arrgh, why I do even have to be out here!_

The moment he lifted the rock and threw it, he felt the 'squish' that felt like ten muscular guys were trying to push him inwards. Ghonja was absolutely stumped on why he was forced to train and study.

"…"

 _Welp, anything 'physical' is completely out of the question._

Despite the harsh regimen his grandpa puts him through, the old man was sure to make him understand the importance of not 'overtraining' and having proper rest. He would probably call his grandpa a hypocrite for forcing him outside, but then he would get another one of those scolding/lectures about how he shouldn't have kept forcing himself past the limit - _like some idiot -_ and instead do something else. Because really, training for over 3-4 hours at any high-level intensity is completely unrealistic. _Unless you had some regeneration quirk that is._

 _Hmm… Maybe some Yoga?_

If he remembered correctly, his mother was half Indian and was a 'spiritual' practitioner when she was still here; considering he can't really train anymore, some relaxation will definitely help. Walking around to find a spot, Ghonja eventually sat on a patch of grass that was extra thick, then sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **About two hours later**

* * *

 _Ahhh, I feel like a fluffy cloud…_

Ghonja simply stared into the darkening sky covered to the brim with clouds. It would probably rain in the next hour. _Here's hoping my grandpa actually lets me inside…_

Now that he thought about it, the surrounding environment was probably the personification of 'peaceful.' The mini-waterfall in the corner was looping into the pond below it, the smell of rain was in the air, he was feeling relaxed, and the grass was feeling _extra_ soft.

 _Eh, a short nap couldn't hurt._

* * *

"GHONJA, GET UP!" A scream resounded all throughout the rectangular house, easily breaking through the walls and into Ghonja's room.

 _Is it morning already? Wait… how am I in my bed?_

Ghonja took a look at the clock on his bedside table, just to see that it was 5:30 in the morning.

"…" Ghonja simply sighed, breathing deeply while rubbing his eyes, then forcing himself out of bed.

Walking down three flights of stairs to get to the ground floor, the boy noticed his grandfather sitting down on the couch with a cup of… something.

 _I don't think he's that happy considering he probably carried me up the stairs yesterday…_

"So uh, what's for breakfast gramps?" His only reply was an intense stare. Slowly, his grandfather lifted the small coffee cup and took the most minute and slowest of sips, before addressing him.

"Nothing. Make it yourself."

 _What?_

"But what about the morning jog you always make me do?" Ghonja was now slowly making his way towards the kitchen, hoping he could just skip it.

"Best hurry then." _…saw that coming from a mile away._

Again, Ghonja simply sighed in reluctant acceptance, changed his clothes, and made his way outside the house.

* * *

 _I really don't see how any of this helps me. It's not like I want to become an athlete or something…_

Ghonja simply jogged through his neighbourhood, approaching a road that offered a view of the Pacific Ocean. As he passed the market area, he noticed a little girl giving a piece of bread to a man on the street.

 _Huh._

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what he was doing any of this for. If It was up to him, he certainly wouldn't be waking up at 5:30 in the morning of all things. _School starts at 8:30, I should be waking up at 7 at the EARLIEST._

It doesn't matter though, he was probably going to become a lawyer or even a surgeon like his father. _What was his quirk again?_ It was something to do with sending some sort of energy through his body to make himself perfectly still. _Right, my quirk doesn't help in either of those…_

Through his musing, Ghonja noticed that he hit the intersection just before the beach, _Dagoba if I recall._ The tired boy simply pressed one of the buttons on the traffic posts, proceeding to wait for it to go green.

 _I can totally just go shop at the grocery store for the next forty-five minutes… nah, as much as I dislike this, I won't do something like that._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

 _Oh! There's the light change._ Without looking up, Ghonja simply walked into the street where the crosswalk was.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHONK!**

 _W-wait what?_

The inattentive boy simply looked up to his right, a rapidly approaching truck just meters away from hitting him.

"WATCH OUT MY BOY!" Frozen in his stupor, Ghonja could do nothing but stare at what could very well be his death. _Damn it! I wouldn't be able to find out how One Piece ends!_ Right before impact, he felt a sharp tug, before being forced back to the sidewalk.

Dazed, Ghonja stared up at the towering figure still grabbing his shoulders. _Isn't that…?_

"Are you all right young man?! You're not hurt at all!?" The blonde man began frantically checking him for injuries, all while holding onto the werid extendable cane in his right hand. _Okay, this is kind of creepy._

"Whoah, yeah, I'm fine..." _He, just saved my life!_

The man smiled reassuringly, then crouched down to meet Ghonja in the eye. "I get it's early in the morning, but you still have to be alert," he lectured while pointing at the perpendicular crosswalk.

"That light wasn't for the one you wanted to cross." Ghonja simply looked at the still red crosswalk he tried to cross, before looking back to the man, who had extended a hand to him.

 _Boy I feel stupid._

"you… YOU'RE ALL MIGHT'S COUSIN!" Ghonja took his hand, practically jumping back to his feet.

The man, way over six feet tall, simply smiled before nodding. "Indeed I am, my boy."

 _What are the chances! I have SO many questions!_

Despite Ghonja feeling awkward earlier, he was now right in the man's face, his eyes filled with curiousity. "HOW TALL ARE YOU? HOW COME ALL MIGHT'S SO BUFF AND YOU'RE NOT? WHY DOES HE ENDORSE THAT GARBAGE SPORTS DRINK THAT NOBODY LIKES? DOES HE SMILE WHILE TAKING A SHIT? ARE YOU REALLY QUIRKLESS? HOW DOES HE FEEL ABOUT A VEGAN DIET?" The man simply sweatdropped at Ghonja's bombardment of questions.

The blonde man put a finger to his chin in thought, looking up with a contemplating expression before replying with a smile. "I'm 7'0, just two inches shorter than my cousin, I suppose it's because he stole all my protein bars while we were younger, …reasons, that I wouldn't know because I'm never there when he does that, yes I am, and with all the meat in his diet I would think that veganism is villainous by itself, HA!"

 _Screw my jog, I'm staying right here!_

"I still have soo many questions!" Ghonja lit up, but slightly dimmed realizing that the man in front of him was probably very busy.

Toshinori simply chuckled. "And I am more than happy to answer them." With that, a smile rivaling All Might himself crept up onto Ghonja's face.

 _YES._

* * *

For thirty straight minutes, Ghonja came at Toshinori with question after question. With great patience and wisdom, the blonde man answered every single one of them.

The black-haired boy was starting to get tired from all the questions he was asking. With a sharpened stare, Ghonja stated. "Do what you can."

Toshinori, who was now sitting on a bench, turned to the boy that sat beside him. "Do what you can?"

"That's what you said isn't it? I remember it from all those years ago." The blonde man seemed to be surprised, before replying with a smile.

"Ahh, I remember. Do what you can, it means that no matter what cards life has dealt you, there is always good that you can do."

… _That is completely different from what I thought it meant._

"…I always thought it meant to not recklessly go past your limits." His reply earned a hearty laugh from the man.

"That too! I-My cousin should really listen to you!" Toshinori simply laughed harder, before Ghonja joined him, unwillingly of course.

As the two laughed their troubles away, Ghonja begin to see the man in a new light. Considering the only place he knew them from was on the internet and television, he could never actually know the things he did now… had he not nearly got ran over by a truck.

"Say… Mr. Yagi."

"Just Toshinori is fine, young man."

Ghonja stared into the distance, watching the ocean where it was visible between the mountains of garbage.

"What is a hero?"

If the man was stunned by his question, he simply didn't show it. Toshinori simply stared at the beach as well, his expression hardening by the second.

"A hero… is many things." The man looked down at the floor, before looking back at Ghonja with a meaningful stare.

"A hero is someone who saves other with a smile." Ghonja thought of All Might smiling at the camera **.**

 **"** A hero is someone who is willing to sacrifice himself for others." Ghonja thought of All Might fighting Azathoth.

"A hero is someone who changes the world for the better." Ghonja thought of the various heroes that make the city safer every day.

"A hero is someone who does good, no matter how small the deed." Ghonja remembered the little act of kindness he saw during his jog.

"A hero, is someone who does what they can." Ghonja thought of Toshinori helping out his cousin in his hero agency.

"But most of all… a hero is a choice."

 _A choice?_ Ghonja furrowed his brow in confusion. "What does that mean?" Toshinori had a smile rivalling his cousin, _at this angle, they might as well be the same person!_

"Sometimes when you go upon your life, you might see people that need help, people in trouble." _Where is he going with this?_ "Every single person there makes the same choice, to act, or _not_ to act."

The man began standing up, gripping into his cane. "All it takes is a single person: man, woman, or child, to choose to act, to make all the difference." With a final turn, Toshinori looked back at Ghonja.

"Because to meddle when you don't have to… is the essence of a true hero."

Ghonja looked down in contemplation. He just had one of his idols answer just about every question he had. To be honest,, the entire experience was more enlightening than all the stupid crap his grandfather called training. It was indeed true, Ghonja didn't understand everything that Toshinori told him. Perhaps he would understand it eventually, perhaps not, but it didn't matter.

 _A hero… is a choice._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 Finished! Next Chapter - Another Day**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[1]: Okay, I'm not sure if it's clear in the story - Toshinori and All Might are the same person obviously. But in my story, the public thinks they are two different people. I will reveal how he does this later on :)**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and how not to suck shit at writing]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and how not to suck shit at writing - BNHA]**

 **[A Noble World]**

 **Like this to die instantly :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


End file.
